1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a polarizing liquid crystal panel and a display apparatus including the polarizing liquid crystal panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a polarizing liquid crystal panel used for a display apparatus displaying a stereoscopic image and a display apparatus including the polarizing liquid crystal panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus displaying a stereoscopic image displays a three-dimensional (“3D”) image using a binocular parallax between two eyes of an observer. The displaying of the stereoscopic image using the binocular parallax may be divided to a stereoscopic type display and an auto-stereoscopic type display.
An example of the stereoscopic type display may include a polarizing glass type display using polarizing glasses having different polarizing properties from each other corresponding to a left eye and a right eye of the observer. The polarizing glass type display may generally include a patterned retarder type display using a space division and an active retarder type display using a time division.
The active retarder type display includes an active switch panel (“ASP”) as a polarizing panel converting a polarizing property of the stereoscopic image to generate a left eye image and a right eye image. The ASP may polarize a light using a liquid crystal.
Generally, a display apparatus using the ASP further includes two glass substrates with respect to the ASP, which are separate members from two glass substrates of a display panel of the display apparatus. Thus, since there are four glass substrates in the display apparatus using the ASP, there are disadvantages in that a manufacturing cost of the display apparatus is increased, and an overall weight and a thickness of the display apparatus are increased.